User blog:Shinobi76/Pure Evil Proposal: Diavolo
Welcome back, folks! I'm back again with another Pure Evil Proposal for a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character, this one being for Diavolo, the main villain of the fifth part: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. What Does He Come From? Diavolo, as stated, derives from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, if you prefer the translated name). In said part, the story focuses on Giorno Giovanna, the son of Dio Brando, and his allies. Together in their gang, they fight through Passione's ranks to seize control of the mafia to stop it's large-scale drug trade. Diavolo is the main villain of the part, and is predictably the boss of Passione. Who Is Diavolo? Diavolo himself is a figure shrouded in mystery, mostly due to his desire to erase his past and become a enigma. Diavolo is the master of King Crimson, a stand who has the ability to see into the next ten seconds, and then make whatever happened in that time period "skipped". Born in a women's prison after a supposedly two year long pregnancy, he was sent to his mother's hometown in Sardina to be raised by a priest. After running away from fathering a child (Trish Una) alongside Donatella Una, his criminal history began when his adoptive father found him trying to kill his mother by sewing her mouth shut and burying her. After this, a fire erupted in his hometown (likely caused by Diavolo to cover his own tracks.), killing his adoptive father and five others. Assumed dead, he then slipped into a excavation in Egypt, discovered stand arrows, and sold five of them to Enya Geil. This is where he went back to his home country to start up Passione, eliminating other mafia families and building a innocent facade to his group. Aside from two small incidents in the 1990's (where he crippled Jean Pierre Polarneff for trying to root out the truth, and then later had Sorbet and Gelato killed to teach La Squadra a lesson.), all ran smoothly until 2001, when Giorno and his friends set after him. After Buccirati obtained Trish and various items he scattered throughout Italy, he tried to kill his daughter and then Buccirati after the latter betrayed him, to no avail. After the botched double murder, he labels the heroes as traitors. Around this time, he sends out his alter-ego/split personality Vinegar Doppio to visit the house Donatella used to live in (Diavolo coming back to silence both a nosy fortune teller and a greedy taxi driver). Although he doesn't reach it yet, he does manage to kill both Risotto Nero after a long, deadly duel and then Leone Abbachio afterward via ambush. After finally visiting the house, he then heads off to Rome to take care of a mysterious assistant to the heroes alongside Cioccolata and Secco. Sneaking into the Coliseum, he finds the third party to be Polarneff, who he swiftly attacks and murders. Despite this, Polarneff still manages to activate his final gambit to stop the devilish don, Chariot Requiem. It causing everyone's soul to be swapped, Diavolo then murders Narancia for the group trying to attack his alter-ego. The group then heads off to end the chaos of Chariot Requiem, with Diavolo trying to ruin them along the way. Once the group figure out what happened, they attack Diavolo, who manages to also destroy Chariot Requiem. After attacking his daughter after realizing she's fighting him, he tries to gain the Requiem Arrow's power, failing. He planned to originally run away after this, but after his cowardice is pointed out by Trish, he engages Giorno. This was his biggest mistake, as Giorno with his newly obtained Gold Experience Requiem seal his fate. His fate? Damned to "return to zero" (or really, just die.) over and over again, forever. Freudian Excuse? Mitigating Factors? Similarly to the last two proposals, Diavolo has none of this. His only goal is to conquer his own past and become more powerful. No one is safe from his wrath, including his own mother and daughter. And if one has saw who he was, death is usually not far behind. As for Doppio and Donatella, he shows no on-screen affection to the latter, and only cares for the former as he is the key to remain a enigma. Heinous Standard? Although JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is full of just as bad people, in his own part, Diavolo has little competition. La Squadra acted similarly to a family and cared for each-other, Squalo and Tiziano are the same story with La Squadra (with them also possibly being lovers.), Doppio being Affably Evil, and everyone else doing too little. The only exceptions that could match Diavolo in heinousness are the already PE Cioccolatta and possibly Secco. Not only that, but he is also responsible to giving Enya multiple Stand Arrows, causing a outbreak in vicious stand-users. Without him, a lot of JoJo villains may never had stands! This makes him technically responsible for countless amount of lifes lost, be it innocents, criminals, or heroes. Conclusion Similarly to his stand, he just works. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals